Un íncubo en mi habitación
by Autumn Poem
Summary: AU. Chuuya, un estudiante de secundaria ordinario, se encuentra con una visita inesperada en el momento menos oportuno. "¿Necesitas que te de una mano con eso?" "¡Aléjate de mí, demonio pervertido!" #Soukoku


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri. Los utilicé para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** contenido YAOI (relación chico x chico) si no es de gusto o no sabes lo que es, te recomiendo que no lo leas. Apto para mayores de 18 años (hard). AU.

 **Un íncubo en mi habitación**

Chuuya Nakahara era un estudiante promedio de una escuela secundaria sin importancia en la ciudad de Yokohama que, como todo adolescente, cada tanto tenía "necesidades" que atender en la soledad de su habitación.

Esa tarde había vuelto temprano de la escuela y aprovechando que su madre aún no regresaba del trabajo, se dirigió perezosamente a su habitación. Tiró su bolso en el piso que pasó a mezclarse con basura y ropa sucia esparcida desde quién sabe cuándo, para luego buscar en su escondite secreto las revistas xxx que había comprado hacía tiempo a hurtadillas. Rápidamente se mostraron frente a sus ojos las imágenes de mujeres con prácticamente nada de ropa en las poses más desvergonzadas que un jovencito de 16 años podría imaginar.

Chuuya tomó asiento en el piso junto a las revistas, recostó su espalda contra la cama y bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Ahora sólo debía dejar que su imaginación hiciera el resto.

Con los ojos fijos en las imágenes, comenzó a mover su mano por encima de su ropa interior al tiempo que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. El calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

–Nnnn… –La mano del joven se movía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo sobre su miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias.

Dio vuelta la página de una de las revistas y la misma joven de la imagen anterior apareció en otra pose provocativa. No se demoró mucho tiempo en observarla y volvió a pasar de página. Esta vez era una mujer distinta de la anterior la que se mostraba, aun así no causó mucho efecto en el joven que decidió una vez más pasar la página. Todas y cada una de las imágenes eran bien conocidas para él, ya que usaba el mismo material desde hacía bastante tiempo. Tal vez fuese la costumbre de ver siempre lo mismo lo que no le permitía continuar y finalizar lo que había empezado.

–Aghh lo sabía. Esto ya no funciona. Debería pedir prestado el DVD de la otra vez...

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil continuar, lanzó a lo lejos las revistas y apoyó la cabeza en la cama cerrando los ojos. Pocas cosas le frustraban tanto como no poder acabar cuando se masturbaba.

–Ohh parece que eso no es suficiente, ¿quieres que te eche una mano? –Una voz masculina resonó por detrás de Chuuya, quién sintió su corazón detenerse un instante.

-¡¡WAAA!! –Se dio la vuelta violentamente para dirigirse al intruso mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo– ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS…?! –pero todo intento de habla desapareció en el instante en que los ojos del muchacho se posaron en el extraño. Chuuya no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Sobre su cama se encontraba un hombre joven que lo observaba con una mirada divertida. Tenía el cabello corto ligeramente ondulado de color marrón, mismo color que sus ojos. Era delgado y aunque se encontraba sentado, Chuuya podía deducir que era muy alto. Vestía una gabardina negra, por debajo una camisa blanca con una cinta negra adornando el cuello y pantalón y zapatos oscuros. Pero lo más extraño de todo eran un par de cuernos que salían a ambos lados de su cabeza así como un par de alas negras que se desprendía de su espalda. Si no fuera por estos últimos detalles, Chuuya ya estaría golpeando al extraño y sacándolo a patadas de su habitación, cuanto menos, ¿pero qué carajos era lo que tenía enfrente? ¿Un maldito cosplayer?

–Puedes llamarme Dazai –volvió a hablar el extraño sacando al joven de su estupor inicial.

– ¿Qué rayos eres tú…? –Chuuya seguía petrificado en su lugar sin poder apartar la vista del sujeto.

–Soy un íncubo –respondió simplemente el extraño–. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –Sus ojos oscuros desprendían cierto aire de malicia y no dejaba de sonreír.

El joven se tomó un tiempo para procesar esas palabras mientras su mente se recuperaba del shock, cuando súbitamente tuvo una idea.

– ¡Ah! Esto es un sueño –dijo, hablando más para sí mismo-. De alguna manera me quedé dormido hace un rato y ahora…

–Esto no es sueño. –Lo interrumpió el demonio al tiempo que extendía sus alas y quedaba levitando por un instante, para luego aterrizar con ambos pies en el suelo–. Esto, es muy real –prosiguió, dando un paso y luego otro en dirección al humano. Al llegar a donde se encontraba, se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

– ¡¿Qué…?! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Tú…! –Chuuya retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta chocar contra la pared de la habitación.

–Ah, para ser un hombre eres bastante lindo, definitivamente eres mi tipo –Dazai sonrió y lo acorraló con su intimidante cuerpo, alimentándose del miedo del joven–. Oye… aún no has respondido a mi pregunta inicial… –dijo divertido, mientras lo tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos– Dime… ¿necesitas que te dé una mano? –preguntó al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente su dedo índice desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna del joven.

– ¡Ah! –Chuuya se sonrojó furiosamente–. ¡Aléjate de mí, maldito pervertido! –intentó empujarlo poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, después de todo… –tomó las manos del joven y lo obligó a recostarse en el piso, colocándose encima de él–. Lo único que voy a darte, es placer… –dijo sonriendo, sin perder la maldad en su mirada, su rostro a escasos centímetros del humano.

Chuuya sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo entero, al tiempo que percibió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a las provocaciones del demonio. No le hizo falta mirar para saber que estaba duro de nuevo. No podía creer cómo en una situación así se encontraba excitado. ¿Acaso era el poder del demonio sexual que tenía encima?

– ¿Oh…? –Al comprobar el efecto que estaba logrando en el joven, los ojos del íncubo brillaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó al tener al humano a su completa merced.

– ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! Esto no es… ¡Ah! –súbitamente una oleada de calor se extendió por su cuerpo al sentir la mano del demonio en su entrepierna. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, su excitación no hacía más que aumentar y no podía disimularlo.

–No te pongas tímido ahora, vamos déjame verte… –susurró Dazai juguetonamente, sin mover su mano de su lugar–. Te haré sentir mucho mejor si lo haces, ¿mmm? –apretó suavemente el bulto creciente del joven.

– ¡Nnnh! Esp-espera… –sujetó con fuerza la gabardina del demonio mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano.

–Oh, qué sonido tan estimulante... ¿Sabes? me dan ganas de provocarte aún más… –deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior del joven y acarició con sus dedos el miembro palpitante ya húmedo. Chuuya gimió una vez más al sentir el contacto de su piel en su zona más caliente, rindiéndose cada vez más al placer que le entregaba el demonio.

Su toque se sentía condenadamente bien. Pero eso era algo que no diría en voz alta.

La mano de Dazai comenzó a moverse con habilidad a lo largo del miembro del joven, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Apoyó su brazo a un costado de la cabeza de Chuuya y llevó su rostro al cuello del muchacho.

– ¡Mmmh! –cuando Chuuya sintió la lengua húmeda y tibia del demonio recorriendo su cuello, un cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El calor y la excitación no hacían más que aumentar, si seguía así pronto acabaría en la mano del demonio–. No…

– ¿Mmm?, ¿no…? ¿Debería detenerme? –lo provocó Dazai. Era claro que el humano lo estaba disfrutando.

–No. –Chuuya extendió sus brazos hacia el cuello del demonio y lo atrajo hacia sí. Pegó su frente a la de Dazai y susurró contra sus labios–: Ni se te ocurra detenerte ahora.

Dazai observó por un momento al joven de cabello pelirrojo que tenía debajo de sí. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, su respiración levemente agitada y sus ojos azules profundos desbordaban _deseo_. Pero había algo más que se escondía en su mirada. _Desafío_. El joven no le estaba _pidiendo_ que continuara. Se lo estaba _ordenando_. Le estaba diciendo que no aceptaría sumisamente si decidía detenerse. Que le daba igual que fuese un demonio, un ángel o un maldito perro, que le diera placer en ese mismo instante y punto. Dazai encontró esta actitud tremendamente divertida.

–Esa expresión es muy erótica… –el demonio relamió sus labios, y esbozando una media sonrisa de lado, agregó–: ¿Sabes? es la energía sexual que desbordas la que me atrajo hacia ti, así que… _aliméntame_.

Sin demorar más, unió sus bocas en un beso profundo al tiempo que aceleraba los movimientos de su mano, los gemidos de Chuuya quedaban atrapados en la boca del demonio. El humano era delicioso.

La resistencia de Chuuya había desaparecido por completo, lo único que tenía en su mente era el placer ardiente que el demonio le estaba dando y el calor excitante que recorría su cuerpo. No había espacio para nada más que la lujuria.

De pronto al joven le pareció que la distancia entre ambos cuerpos era mucha, y decidió acercar el cuerpo del demonio hacía sí exigiendo más placer. Extendió una de sus piernas y envolvió la cintura de Dazai empujando levemente hacia su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente el demonio rompió el beso. Tomó las piernas del humano y las levantó levemente hasta juntar el trasero de Chuuya con su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir _muy bien_ en qué estado se encontraba el demonio.

–Dime ¿lo quieres? –preguntó Dazai al tiempo que se frotaba contra los glúteos del muchacho, con un brillo perverso en su mirada. Llevó su mano nuevamente al miembro palpitante del joven para reanudar sus caricias, bajó su rostro al oído de éste y con su suave voz aterciopelada volvió a decir–: ¿Lo quieres…?

Chuuya dio un respingo y dejó escapar un leve gemido. El tibio aliento del demonio en su oído, la húmeda lengua recorriendo su oreja y una suave succión del lóbulo de su oreja fueron lo que derramó el vaso. Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda al tiempo que sentía incandescente un orgasmo a punto de estallar desde su entrepierna y extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Me veng…! –Chuuya abrazó fuertemente al demonio acercándolo aún más a su cuello, arqueó su espalda y cerró fuertemente los ojos para entregarse a la oleada de placer que irreprimiblemente lo estaba invadiendo– ¡Mmmmmh! –y en medio del éxtasis fue capaz de sentir una suave risita burlona sobre su oído.

El jodido orgasmo de su vida.

Dazai se levantó solo un poco para contemplar el desastre que yacía debajo de sí. El cabello pelirrojo revuelto con mechones que se adherían a la frente perlada de sudor, el sonrojo que no desaparecía de sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos que buscaban el aire que escapaba rápidamente de su pecho. Era sin duda una agradable vista. Y entonces lo decidió.

Pero cuando Dazai se disponía hablar, una voz femenina se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación alertando a ambos.

– ¡Chuuya! Ya estoy en casa. Más te vale que hayas vuelto y estés ordenando el basurero de habitación que tienes.

– ¿ _Chuuya_ …? –Inquirió Dazai tildando suavemente la cabeza hacia un costado –. Así que ese es tu nombre, ¿eh? Chuuya…

Suaves pasos se escucharon a lo lejos subiendo las escaleras y súbitamente una alarma se activó en la mente del muchacho, que lentamente volvía a la realidad. Él, un joven saludable estudiante de secundaria se había dejado masturbar en el piso de su habitación por un tipo que supuestamente era un demonio sexual y que también estaba excitado, y su madre se estaba dirigiendo a ese preciso lugar en este momento. Pero por encima de todas las cosas, la autoafirmación que apareció en su mente en letras de neón resaltada con brillitos y enmarcada con luces fluorescentes era: ¡MIERDA, SOY HETERO!

–Quítate, ¡quítate de mí! ¡Idiota pervertido! –exclamó Chuuya, levantándose y tratando de arreglar su ropa sucia y desprolija. Era un desastre, y si su madre veía eso no le cabía dudas de que le daría "la charla" sobre aliviar _ciertas_ tensiones haciendo deporte y no "arruinar" su inocente mente de niño con pensamientos impuros de esas revistas que, sin saber cómo carajos hizo, había descubierto en el cuarto de Chuuya. Horror.

– ¿Así es como agradeces mi ayuda? Chuuya… –Dazai hizo un puchero y se puso de pie, acomodó su gabardina impecable y extendió sus negras alas a lo largo de la habitación quedando una vez más levitando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo– Está bien. Por ahora me iré, pero Chuuya… –la sonrisa malévola se hizo presente una vez más–. A partir de ahora, tú serás mi nuevo juguete sexual.

Y se desvaneció en el aire.

Él último pensamiento de Chuuya antes de que su madre golpeara la puerta de su habitación para entrar fue: "sus ojos no estaban sonriendo… ¡Definitivamente no sonreían!".

FIN


End file.
